Leaving Footprints, Together
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: A snowy day in Sirius' and Remus' lives. Fluff with SLASH.


Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JK Rowling. But the plot belongs to me.

AN: Just a wintery one-shot. Hope everyone likes it.

Warning: fluffiness, mature slash

* * *

Sirius slowly left the realm of sleep, as he felt wakefulness claim him. He opened his eyes, and peered through the darkness, trying to discern what had awakened him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and so he relaxed. He inclined his head towards the window—as his bed was closest to it—and saw to his chagrin that it had stopped snowing.

Sirius was one of the few people who loved snow, and this new development in the weather disappointed him. He had fallen asleep watching the powdery snow fall, and now the huge clouds shrouded the sky, making it appear in all sorts of colors. The sky could have been identified as bleached red, or bleached purple, or perhaps gray bordering on white. But one thing was certain, the sky was luminescent—and together with the reflective white radiance of the fresh snow, the night couldn't be found with its constant companion, darkness. The night was glowing with a soft, pearly light that even a full moon could not have provided.

Sirius checked his watch—a muggle gift from Remus that Sirius loved—and realized that it had ceased to be night hours ago, and was now early morning, 5 o' clock, to be precise. But judging by the lack of brightness outside, the sun hadn't risen yet—a common occurrence in winter.

He crept out of bed, and looked upon the scene below the Gryffindor Tower. The whole world was enveloped in brilliant, white snow, pristine in its untouched state, and heavy fog blanketed everything, making the scene hazy and blurred. Not a soul had set foot upon the flat expanse of snow, and it looked perfect, tempting Sirius to be the first to experience it, discover it.

The Gryffindor Tower overlooked the Quidditch field and the surrounding Forbidden Forest. The view was absolutely stunning, with the field covered in pure, white snow, for as far as the eye could behold, and the bare, gnarled branches of the tall trees in the Forest, that still stood proudly.

Now that the snow had stopped falling, it enabled him to be outside and enjoy the aesthetic sight first-hand. But he didn't want to do this alone; there was only one person he wanted to share this with, one person he wanted to be alone with.

He padded over to Remus' bed, and stood there hesitantly, trapped by his dichotomy of whether to watch the boy sleeping peacefully, or wake him up. Finally, he gently nudged the werewolf awake, and watched as his boyfriend sleepily opened his eyes and scrunched up his nose in a way Sirius found quite endearing. The looming end of the school year, and the threat of war was livening his dormant sensitive side; he noticed the little things in life, and actually stopped to enjoy it, his present actions being a prime example of this.

Remus blinked a couple of times, and grimaced at Sirius.

"What is it Sirius?" he yawned out.

"Just come with me," Sirius said, as he took Remus' hand, and dragged him out of bed. He stopped when they were in front of the window, and hastily wiped off the dew on the frosted glass, letting Remus see more clearly. He embraced Remus, wrapping his arms around his waist, and propped his chin on his shoulder.

"Remus, look outside. Isn't it beautiful?" Sirius whispered into Remus ear.

Remus rubbed his eyes, dispelling any remnants of sleep. He squinted out of the window, and when he was fully awake, he really appreciated the view as well.

"Yes. Yes it is," he said is reverence.

Sirius delighted in the fact that Remus like him, found the view more inviting than the warm bed.

"Let's go outside."

"What! Do you know what time it is? I—"

"About 5:10," Sirius interrupted.

"Yes, exactly. It's too early, and the rules. Don't forget I'm a Prefect, and what about the cold? For Christ's sake, it was snowing just hours ago," Remus said, as he ended his tirade.

"Come on Remus. This is our only chance to be truly alone. Look outside, it's so deserted. And James and Peter will always be with us during the hols, not to mention the Potters." Sirius whined, as he gave Remus his best puppy dog eyes, batting eyelashes and a lascivious lick of his lips, all included.

He kissed a trail up to Remus' ear, and said, "Please? For me?"

Remus damned his impotent will power; he always gave into Sirius' wishes, regardless of the consequences. _I swear, he belongs in Slytherin. _Remus thought.

"Ugh, alright, but I'm only agreeing because it's the weekend, and we don't have classes. But if we're caught, you take the blame."

"Fine. We're taking the Invisibility Cloak and the Map, anyways. Don't know what the big deal is," he grumbled, albeit with a triumphant twinkle in his eyes. _Remus is too easy!_

Not bothering to change out of their pajamas, they quietly donned on their coats, and wore their scarves and boots, careful not to wake up the others.

Without meeting any obstacles on their way, they stood outside. They found that it wasn't so cold outside, but the penetrating silence around them, ringed in their ears, weighing them down. Sirius didn't like the stillness one bit, and sought about to rectify that.

Armed with his boots, he started running/trudging through the ankle-deep snow, eager to leave his footprints everywhere. Remus soon followed suit, the threat of being caught and punished erased from his mind.

They aimlessly ran, pushing and shoving each other, as they played an ambiguous game of Tag.

They paused to take a breath, and examined their handiwork. The whole field was dotted with footprints, and they congratulated themselves to be the first to set foot on the snow.

Sirius collected a handful of snow, and threw it at an unsuspecting Remus.

The once silent scene was soon filled with shouts, guffaws, and all kinds of merry sounds, as the boys had a snowball fight. But fortunately, they were shielded from any prying eyes, since the fog had thickened. Neither cared who won, both of them just making sure that the snowballs reached their target.

Remus unceremoniously fell back into the snow, not interested in the game anymore. Sirius seeing that his boyfriend had stopped, just flopped onto the snow beside him.

Remus was staring at the cloudy sky, his hands crossed behind his head. Sirius looked up, and for the first time was miffed; since, he couldn't see the stars, and locate his star.

Remus propped onto his elbow, and gazed at Sirius. His breath got caught when he saw how beautiful he looked. His long, black hair fanned around his head, perfectly contrasted by the white, snowy background; his steely gray eyes shinning with warmth and joy; the tan of his skin accentuated by the whiteness of the snow, making it appear darker—yes, Sirius Black was beautiful. Of course, he wouldn't dare use that word in front of Sirius.

His perusal was cut short by Sirius' lips moving, and then he realized that Sirius was actually talking.

"Remus, stop being so glassy-eyed, will you? Although, I don't blame you," Sirius said with mirth.

Remus blushed, but he was used to this by now, since he's always being caught staring at Sirius.

"Remus, do you think we're gonna create our own niche in this world? You know, make a difference, like we did right now with the snow?" Sirius asked, suddenly becoming pensive.

Remus was caught off-guard by Sirius' change in demeanor, but he quickly answered, "Of course Sirius. You're already the most popular guy in Hogwarts; it's just a matter of time before all of Britain knows about you. I don't know how, but you'll do it, simply because you're Sirius. No one can stop you."

Sirius chuckled at this, oddly humbled by Remus' words of confidence.

"We'll do it together. Leave our own footprints in history."

"I don't know Sirius, I doubt that a werewolf would be welcome by everyone."

"Nonsense! With the war coming up, we'll all prove ourselves. You'll be just as brave as anyone else; braver, I would imagine."

Remus smiled, unable to find any words that expressed his joy at his lover's conviction.

"Together then," he whispered, before leaning down on Sirius, and capturing his lips in a tender kiss, conveying all his tingly emotions through his actions, rather than words.

Sirius grasped his coat collar, and pulled, letting Remus settle on top of him. Sirius locked his hands into Remus' sandy hair, massaging his scalp, which drew out an almost inaudible moan from Remus.

Remus unzipped Sirius' coat halfway, and brought his hands to his nipples, tweaking and pinching them into hardness, causing Sirius to let out a breathy moan, which Remus swallowed up greedily. His nipples weren't the only body parts that were hard; both boys were beyond aroused and were now needy. Remus' other hand was lightly caressing Sirius' sharp jaw line, enjoying the stubble he found there.

They broke apart, since they had run out of oxygen. Remus latched onto Sirius' throat, and started nipping and kissing the soft skin, loving the elicited scratchy groans. Sirius trailed his hands all over the werewolf's body, and finally rested one on his slender waist, slipping his hand into the coat and shirt, and stroked the jutting hipbones; the other hand slid into Remus' loose pajama pants, and gripped the hard length that was just begging for his attention.

Remus groaned at Sirius' ministrations, putting more force into the bites and kisses he showered Sirius's neck with, and into the tweaks he forced onto Sirius' sensitized nipples.

Sirius pumped and stroked repeatedly, spreading the pre-come all over the shaft. He was urged on by his lover's erotic sounds, and twisted the hard organ just the way he knew Remus liked.

Remus started rocking back and forth, thrusting into Sirius' hand; successfully increasing the tempo of their actions to a frantic pace; both of them speeding up, as their need for release became urgent.

Remus came first, calling out Sirius' name, shivering as he rode out his intense orgasm. Sirius was also on the verge of coming, and with just a firm push from Remus' knee on his dick, he too followed with his own mind-blowing orgasm, leaving him in a boneless state.

They lay like that for a while in their sated bliss, before the cold caught up with them. Remus rolled over, and with a few quick spells, cleaned and warmed them up.

"That was....wow," Sirius mumbled out.

"Yeah, we should do it more often," Remus chuckled out.

"Too bad we already do! It's a shame we couldn't fuck here."

"The cold, not to mention the snow, sure would be a deterrent," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius sobered up, and whispered, "We are going to be awesome together. It'll be a bleak future, you know with the up-coming war and all, but after Hogwarts we'll carve out our own place in history. Trust me."

"I always do."

Sirius snuggled up against Remus, tangling their legs together, both wishing this moment would never end, that they would never end.

* * *

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!No flames of course!

I think everyone knows what my Christmas present should be!!

Merry Christmas everyone!!! And Happy New Year!!


End file.
